Black Rose
by xAndieXSamax
Summary: I was born in 1907, but i died in 1931. Or so i thought. I woke up one day not knowing anything, but my name. As years passed, i learn to adapt to catch up with the present. In 2014, my life get more difficult when a man with red and black suit, starts to randomly assist me during one of my battles. After our battle, he just walks up to me and pinned me against the wall, groping me
1. Chapter 1

**Black Rose /Anna Walker P.O.V**

"Ugh" I sighed. Realizing if anything is gonna happen with my life, i would've just die right now. When your stuck walking endlessly for intirnity, you run out of ideas to do with your life. I can't never die. That's what sucks. But the only positive thing is you can find new ideas to past time for another good decade. But even that gets boring. So i decided instead of fighting crime just be a regular human. I'm not saying im not one. But real "humans", can die.

This particular thought hit me when, of course, seeing of bunch of thugs are trying to snatch a grand-daughter away from her grandmother. They make me sick. I can see the look in their eyes that they have other plans than just killing the poor girl.

Right now im on top of a roof building about 7 to 10 stories high, meaning i can overlook everything, even the sight of a fly fighting another fly for food. My line of sight is very good. The closest comparison for my eyes is like a microscope looking at microorganisms. I put my hood up, meaning its time for action.

"Let go of me!" The girl demanded. (Did i mention i also have sensitive hearing) The young lady was pretty. She seems to be early in her twenties. She had long, wavy chestnut hair, has a light tan, hazel eyes with a little spec of olive and good figure for a chick that, in my opinion, probably just does housework. Her grandmother was also a sight for any old man to be head over heals for. She had short white, same color eyes of her grand-daughters, and also skinny, and for her age she seems to have decent body to.

"Ashley" she yelled. "Don't hurt my baby, please! Take my wallet, just please, Don't hurt Ashley!" She pleaded. The grandmother look like she was in the brick of tears, having someone you love being taken away from you, who wouldn't cry? One of the thugs snatched the wallet from her hand and his hand a grasped her mouth shut as tightly as possible, to know he doesn't need to hear bulllshit from anyone.

"And what are you gonna do 'bout it?" He dangerously questioned. The look in his eyes was very cold and dark, like no matter who you are, i'll kill you. He took out his knife and placed it on the grandmother's cheek, which caused a small cut and started to bleed. Even though her mouth is shut, she started to cry.

"Cut her up boss!" thug 1 commented.

"Heh boss this chick has big tits, Don't cha think?" The other thug said as he held the grand-daughter in his grip. While he has her in his grip, the thug, started to lick and suck her neck while groping her breast furiously.

That, of course, made me snap. Anyone who that the decency to make a helpless bistander cry and disrespect a young lady, is basically asking to get they ass whooped. I just off the building and landed perfect on my to feet. I landed behind the thug that has the grandmother by the knife.

"What the. . .?" Commented thug 2.

"Who da fuck are you?!" Said thug 1.

The leader who was oblivious to the scene, heard the commotion. The moment he turned his head, i punched him. Hard, causing a fractured and bleeding nose.

The impact caused the leader to dropped his knife. Thug 2 let go of the of the girl and pushed her down. He took out his gun and aimed it at me and pulled the trigger. The bullet landed on my left shoulder. Being as old as earth can caused a certain person to get used to alot of things. But pain i can never get used to.

I dropped down on one knee with my right hand gripping the wound. But that didn't stop me. The thug had a look like saying he won the battle, heh . . .oh how gravely mistaken man.

I charged at the man, to his surprise , he didn't expected me to even get up. He just stood there frozen, like a deer in headlights. I roundhouse kick his jaw, causing a broken jaw and lights out for the buddy.

Thug 1 charged up behind me and stab my wounded shoulder, casing more pain. I gritted my jaw in pain. So i took his hand that was still on my shoulder, twisting it to 180° causing to break and i kneed him in the jaw. Only casing some broken teeth and lights out for thug 1.

"You fucker!"

I turned around and saw the thug leader pointing the gun at me. Blood covered all over his face from the broken nose. A smirk was planted in his face.

"Bye, BITCH!"

But before he can pulled the trigger i charged up to him and punched him the stomach, which may lead to a few broken ribs. The impact caused the leader to fall down with a THUD, passed out.

"Pant , pant, pant. . ." Man i need to advanced my skills, i thought.

I walked over to the grand-daughter, who was on the floor traumatized. The moment she saw me walking towards her, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"NO, PLEASE, DON 'T HURT ME! I beg of you please don' t hurt me!" She pleaded. I bent down to her level and offered my hand. She was confused. She didn't know how to respond. So i put down my hood.

My long, black, wavy, hair was out and my skin was the color tan. My eyes were dark brown and my height seems to be 5'3 or 5'4. I would say i look like a "latina" the spanish would say. But i don't have that much memory from my past.

Still feeling terrified, she asked, "who are you?" I smiled warmly to her.

"I'm here to help, please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." I softly whispered.

At first she hesitated, but she grasped my hand for dear life. I pulled her and her grandmother up.

"Get out of here while you still can. Any moments these brutes will wake up. Report to the police about the attack and make sure you guys don't come out after midnight. That's when they like to come out and start hunting." I warned.

Out of my surprised, she hugged me. This complete caught me off guard. I was about to say 'its ok' until she said," Thank you . . . .so much . ." She softly whimpered. I felt warm liquid run down my back. It was her tears. I hugged her back. She needed the hug. If i was in her position, i would be scared of my mind too.

"Its ok" i said. "I'm not gonna pretend that someone's isn't being attacked. . . .i love helping people" i bluntly stated.

I broke the hug. "Now go! I don't want the police to mistake u guys for criminals." I stated. She nodded her head and ran off with her grandmother.

"Come on abuelita, we need to get out of here!" She stated.

Now that she got away safely, i can finally concentrate on these fucks, i thought. I took out my special cuffs i had on my belt buckle. These had four places for wrist instead of two. I cuffed each thug and cuffed them against a metal wired fence.

"WE WOO WEE WOOO!" I can hear the police sirens off the distance.

"That's the signal for me to jet!" I stated. I got up and ran as far away as i could. I ran for a 10 to 15 blocks away from that area. I stopped in front of Walgreens. Out of ALL places i could've stopped in front of, i stopped in front of Walgreens.

"Hmm. . ." I thought. That battle did make me thirsty and hungry, i'll grab a quick snap and head home. After i got my reward, i walked another block, till i saw my motorcycle.

"Yawn . . , man im tired. Imma take the best bubble bath EVER!" I yelled. I put my snacks in back basket of my motorcycle and hopped on. I started the engine and headed down the street and head home.

During the way home i stopped in front of a red light. As i waited for the light, a car pulled up next to me. In the car were full of men i guess going or heading home from a party. I didn't play that much attention to them so i just waited for the light to change.

Out of nowhere, one of the men put down their windows and said something to me.

"Hey gurl!" This guy, i admit was, was kinda handsome. He had short black hair and yellow eyes. His skin tone was tan like mine and he was very well built. But i needed to head home, so i ignored him.

"What's your name?" He said.

I knew i wasn't going to ignore him for long, so i just answered like i wasn't interested in him.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Why do you wanna know my name?"

". . . .Cuz. ." He stepped out of the car and walked up to my motorcycle. He leaned in my left ear and whispered,

"I find you very interesting . . . " He groped my breasts and I instantly turn red. Even though i look like i'm twenty four, i never been intimate with a man, not even gone out or kiss a man before. I had a weird feeling on my lower body, and that doesn't sound right.

"Mmm. . . ." A faint noise escaped my mouth. I was surprised of the noise i made. I've never made that noise before in my life. I hoped he didn't hear it. To my luck, he did hear it.

"Let me hear it. . ." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Let me hear the sexy moan again. . ." He whispered to me and started licking my ear. The feeling at my lower body was getting worse. I had to get away from him. I had to!

"NO!" I screamed and pushed him away from. My face still felt hot. He looked confused.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME! As soon as the light turn green, i speed off, away from him. The feeling in my body will get worse if i stay and chat with the man.

I kept driving until i was in my driveway of my house. Man was i so glad to be home!

I enter my house, with my snacks in hand and closed the door. I put away my snacks in the cabinet.

"I need to take a bath, i can still feel the feeling of the man hands on my body." I thought out loud while blushing. I raced to the bathroom and stripped of my clothes.

I set up my bath and entered the tub. The feeling of his hands were, but the sensation if his breath against my skin were still there!

"Damnit!" I cursed. I took my bath sponge and starting scrubbing against my neck and ear until is was red. Now instead of his breath, it burns.

". . . . .ow . ." I managed to say and got out of the tub and get dressed for bed. I turned off my lamp and stared at the ceiling.

As i stared at ceiling, now thinking about the thought I had earlier that night.

(A:N-This is my first fanfiction of deadpool! AHH I LOVE HIM SOO MUCH! HES A SEXY MOFO! Anyways i hope u like the first chapter of my awesome story! hopw you love it! XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Anna Walker/ Black Rose

I woke up groggily in my bed. It was 8:30 am and it barely even sunrise in the neighborhood. I lazily got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Today i needed to train harder to get stronger, so i was planing to take a 4 mile run after i eat breakfast.

After i brushed my teeth, i went to the kitchen and put a whole grain bread to toast. While its toasting i poured myself some OJ. 'Bing' as the bread flew up from the toaster and i caught it. I put the toast in my mouth and walked out the door.

I started to sprint to the city of new york. I was a little embaressed by my appearance because i was wearing a short exercise blouse, yoga pants and skechers. But the blouse is rather tight for my F cup breast, so everytime i jogged, it would bounce uncontrollably.

I was the type of person who doesn't like the attention from anybody. I was pretty much used to being alone, i been alone for the past 70 years.

I ran as fast as i could to finish this mile run. I can already feel the stares of every New Yorker looking at my bust.

Unknown P.O.V

THUD! I punched the guy until it was night, night for the basturd! I just love it that regular people can think they can beat the crap out of me. It makes me laugh that they don't know that i have a healing ability. Meaning that even if you cut me half, i wont die, i just heal.

I was in an old and abandoned apartment building. I didn't want to come, but the guy wanted to see if he can kick my ass. I laughed, of course, and told him to fuck off.

"Aww what, you don't have the 'BALLS' to come and fight me?" He protested. Of course, i got mad, cause what he said was a fuckin' lie! My dick is about 7 to 10 inches, meaning I HAVE big fuckin' balls. So, i took up in his offer and came. And of course i kicked his ass with one punch. It wasn't even a fight, it was mostly me, swating a fly.

And here i am in this shitty apartment, with the guy knocked out cold on the floor, and it not even noon. 'Sigh' escaped my mouth with frustration and annoyance. Why can't people just fuck off!

I walked out in the balcony,(still surprised its still intact), and over look the city. I decided to check out some chicks cause i had nothing better to do for the rest of the day.

"To flat-chested."

"To fat"

"To skinny and, ew, is that a mole on her nose?! Gross!"

"No ass."

"To tall. Ugh is there any decent girl, that i can fuck?! Seriously there are no good chicks these days anymore! Man!" I banged my head in frustration against the railing of the balcony. 'Ugh, might at least check more for one last time. . .' I thought. So i scanned one more time until i saw her. And man i couldn't look away.

The chick that i spotted was perfect. She had long, wavy black hair and tan skinned. She has brown beautiful orbs for eyes and an ass that was so tight, that any second i would just grab the girl and fuck her right on the spot. And don't even get me started on her tits. They were perfectly big against her sexy body. I'd say double D or F cup. Man do i wanna lick her so bad and make her mine, i groaned. I can already feel my erection in my pants, going up. The more i start to think about her, the more my fantasies get dirtier. The thought of her ass rubbing against my dick. . . .the thought of tasting her tit milk . . . .mmmm. ., the thought of my dick penatrating her tight walls and hear the sexy moans escaping her mouth, and even my tongue invading the crevices of her mouth. I wanted to tear her apart. Rip the innocence off her pure soul and see the the face she makes when she get fucked and dominated.

I want her.

I need her!

I wanted to know her name. But she seems to be in a hurry to go home or something. I mean she seems to be doing a mile run, i think. Dammit she's getting away. I have to catch before she gets away.

I jumped off the building and landed perfectly on my feet. I have to find her before she blends with crowd, if i cant find her, i won't ever be able to meet her again. I started running after her, fast. But i was to late, i lost her in the sea of people.

"DAMMIT!. . . FUCK!" I cursed. I scanned through the sea of people and spotted her black hair. Bingo! I ran up to her, grabbed her shoulder and confronted her. But it wasn't her. It was a dude with really pretty hair.

"What!" He spatted.

"Uh . . . .dam. . Sorry dude i thought were someone i know." I clutched my fist in disappointment. "Well don't let it happen again, got it PUNK!" He yelled.

"Yea , yea . . ." I simply stated. I shrugged him off and started walking through the sea of people.

I smirked and licked my lips in hunger. "I will find you." Cause i am the the lion and you are my prey.' I groaned in hunger.


End file.
